SÓLO TE PIDO UNA OPORTUNIDAD
by booth bones
Summary: puede contener spoilers del cap.9 de la sexta temporada.    booth y brennan se mojan y se quedan un fin de semana juntos pero cuando booth vuelve a casa hannah le dice que esta embarazada. ¿que pasara entre booth y brennan? ¿que pasara con Hannah?
1. Chapter 1: EL RECUERDO

**Bones no me pertenece al igual que los personajes, tanto la serie como los personajes les pertenece a Hanson y a FOX.**

**Cap.1: EL RECUERDO**

Era Viernes y Booth estaba en su casa recordando en lo que había pasado hace algunos días con Bones, les llegó un caso de un perfil idéntico al de su compañera, claro que ella se involucra hasta tal punto de querer recoger pruebas por la noche y estar a punto de ser atropellada por un coche. Por suerte él se encontraba allí y consigue salvarla de ser atropellada pero lo que vino después no se lo podía esperar nunca.

_**Inicio flashback**_

_**Hace una semana…**_

_¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo mojada._

_Salvarte la vida, ¿te parece poco? ¿Bones por qué te comportas así? – dijo levantándola._

_Porque me comporté mal contigo, cometí un terrible error y he perdido mi oportunidad._

_¿Qué quieres decir? – dijo sorprendido._

_Que te amo._

_¿Por qué me lo dices ahora? – dijo frenando el coche._

_Aún estando lloviendo ambos bajaron del coche para seguir hablando ya que Booth estaba sorprendido tras haber escuchado lo que Bones le había dicho._

_Te lo quería decir el día que volvimos a Washington._

_¿Qué ha cambiado en 7 meses que no haya cambiado en 6 años?_

_El cadáver. Verme a mí y darme cuenta de lo que había perdido – dijo llorando._

_Bones… no me hagas esto… hace 7 meses, 1 semana y 5 días te pedí una oportunidad y me rechazaste, yo te dije que tenía que seguir mi vida… ¡tú lo aceptaste! – dijo gritándola._

_Lose, pero tenía miedo a sufrir y sin embargo lo estoy haciendo._

_¡No tenías por qué tener miedo, te lo dije! ¡Te amo y me hiciste daño!_

_Lo siento. – dijo llorando._

_¿El qué sientes? ¿Estás segura de lo que sientes? Porque si no estás segura yo no quiero sufrir. Si estás segura yo soy capaz de dejarlo todo y quedarme a tu lado. – dijo besándola._

_Te quiero y estoy segura. – dijo correspondiéndole al beso._

_No quiero que mañana te arrepientas. – dijo abrazándola._

_Te amo. – dijo besándole._

_Yo también te amo. Perdóname por llegar con novia, necesitaba intentarte olvidar pero cuando volví y te miré, volví a sentir lo que sentía por ti pero más fuerte._

_Cuando la besaste en tu casa, se me partió el corazón. – dijo llorando._

_Perdóname… lo siento. – dijo abrazándola._

_Por eso me fui de tu casa, me encantan tus macarrones con queso pero me fui._

_Lo siento… déjame recompensarte. – dijo cogiéndola de la barbilla y acercándose poco a poco para besarla con pasión._

_Booth, para. ¿Y qué pasa con el FBI? ¿Qué pasa con Hannah?_

_No hablemos de ellos. Ahora sólo pensemos en nosotros._

_No podemos hacer esto, tienes novia. – dijo besándole._

_Me dices lo que sientes pero ahora me dices que tengo novia. Bones… entre Hannah y yo las cosas no van bien._

_¿Y eso?_

_Porque estoy enamorada de una antropóloga forense que escribe best- sellers._

_¿Qué vas hacer con Hannah?_

_La dejaré. Bones te amo más que a mi vida. – dijo metiéndola en el coche._

_¿A dónde vamos? – dijo sorprendida._

_A tú casa, en la mía esta Hannah._

_¿Por qué no podemos ser felices?_

_Lo seremos, cuando acabe con Hannah._

_Al cabo de un rato llegaron a la casa de Brennan y ella nada más llegar le empezó a besar y a quitarle la ropa al igual que él ha ella, pasaron todo el fin de semana juntos entregándose a la pasión __pero lo que parecía algo perfecto para los dos daría por terminado tan pronto el sol saliera por la ventana._

_CONTINUARÁ_

_Espero reviews._


	2. Chapter 2: LA DISCUSIÓN

**Bones no me pertenece al igual que los personajes, tanto la serie como los personajes les pertenece a Hanson y a FOX.**

**Cap.2: LA DISCUSION**

Ese mismo día en el que Booth recordaba lo que había pasado hace una semana le esperaba una noticia que cambiaría el romance que tenía con la mujer que amaba.

Hola mi amor, ¿hace cuánto que has venido del FBI? – dijo entrando por la puerta y dándole un beso.

No he ido a trabajar no me encontraba bien. ¿Y tú?

Yo he ido al médico.

¿Y eso? – dijo preocupado.

Booth, estoy embarazada. – dijo feliz.

¿Qué?

Lo que oyes, vamos a ser papas.

¡No puede ser! – dijo triste.

¿Qué ocurre cariño?

Ocurre que sigo amando a Brennan.

¿Cómo?

Lo que oyes no la he podido olvidar. De hecho hace una semana estuvimos juntos y fue maravilloso.

¿Y qué pasa con el hijo que estamos esperando?

Me haré responsable pero no podemos seguir juntos. Mira Hannah, necesito ir a dar una vuelta – dijo cerrando la puerta.

Nada más salir de casa se dirigió a la casa de Bones para decirle lo que estaba pasando con Hannah y nada más llegar llamo al timbre y ella que no le esperaba le recibió en camisón.

Booth, ¿qué haces aquí? – dijo abriendo la puerta.

Bones, tenemos que hablar. – dijo triste.

¿Qué pasa mi amor? – dijo preocupada.

Cariño te amo y lo que ha pasado entre nosotros ha sido perfecto pero lo que siento por Hannah no es un capricho.

¿Cómo? – dijo llorando.

Bones, Hannah está embarazada.

¡Booth, vete de mi casa! – dijo gritando y llorando.

Pero…

¡Te he dicho que te vayas! – dijo empujándole a la puerta.


	3. Chapter 3: BRENNAN EMBARAZADA

**Bones no me pertenece al igual que los personajes, tanto la serie como los personajes les pertenece a Hanson y a FOX.**

**CAP.3: BRENNAN EMBARAZADA**

_**Un mes después…**_

Desde que Booth y Bones lo dejasen por culpa de Hannah no había vuelto a ver a Brennan ya que estaba él de vacaciones ya que últimamente no se encontraba bien y por eso había pedido a su jefe unos días.

Mientras tanto en el Jeffersonian todos estaban preocupados por Bones ya que desde hace algunos días está muy rara ya que vomitaba a todas horas y se mareaba, así que decide hacerse un test de embarazo y da positivo y nada más saberlo va al médico y le confirman que está embarazada de un mes. Así que nada más confirmarlo se dirigió al despacho de Ángela para buscar consuelo.

Angie, tengo que hablar contigo. – dijo entrando en su despacho.

¿Qué ocurre?

Estoy embarazada de un mes. ¿Y no sé qué hacer?

¿Es de Booth, verdad?

Sí, ¿qué debo hacer? – dijo feliz.

Creo que se lo deberías de decir.

No quiero que sepa que le voy a dar un hijo ya que va a tener un hijo con Hannah. Y por favor no se lo digas a nadie y mucho menos a Booth sobre mi embarazo.

Continuara…

Es corto, espero que os guste. Espero reviews.


	4. Chapter 4: LA MARCHA DE BRENNAN

**Bones no me pertenece al igual que los personajes, tanto la serie como los personajes les pertenece a Hanson y a FOX.**

**Cap.4: LA MARCHA DE BRENNAN**

_**Al día siguiente…**_

Bones decidió irse de Washington ya que había aceptado un empleo en Los Ángeles. Al cabo de un rato se encuentra con Ángela.

-¿Angie, qué tal? – dijo quitando todo de su mesa.

- Hola cariño, bien. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- He decidido irme del Jeffersonian.

- ¿Qué? – dijo sorprendida.

- Mira Angie, he pedido el traslado a Los Ángeles y me lo han concedido además no quiero estar más tiempo trabajando al lado de Booth así que no se lo digas.

- ¿Acaso te has vuelto loca? – dijo poniendo las cosas de Bones en la mesa.

- Angie, me voy y no hay nada más de que hablar. – dijo saliendo del despacho.

- ¿En qué trabajaras?

- Seré la jefa del instituto forense por cierto acuérdate de que Booth no debe saberlo.

- ¿Cómo quieres que no se lo diga? Cuando sepa que no estás me va a tratar como si fuera una sospechosa de asesinato, me interrogará hasta que le diga toda la verdad.

- Angie, por favor no lo vayas hacer. – dijo saliendo por la puerta del Jeffersonian.

Ese mismo día Booth fue al Jeffersonian para pedir ayuda a Bones pero al llegar no la encontró así que le preguntó a Ángela que donde estaba Brennan y ella le dijo que se ha ido a Los Ángeles.

¿Por qué ha hecho eso?

¿Y todavía lo preguntas? Booth, eres un desgraciado, ¿cómo se te ocurre? Veo que se te ha olvidado todo lo que la has hecho sufrir. Booth, ella abrió su corazón hacía ti como tú la enseñaste y sin embargo vas tú y la lastimas. – dijo enfadada.

La amo y la quiero. No era mi intención lastimarla. – dijo triste.

Pero lo hiciste, después de que pasarais un fin de semana juntos vas y la dejas.

Ángela, no puedo dejar a Hannah, está embarazada.

¿En cambio, si puedes dejar a Brennan?

¿Qué quieres decir? – dijo sin entender nada.

No digo nada.

Está bien. – dijo mareándose.

¿Booth, estás bien? – dijo preocupada.

Si, sólo ha sido un mareo. – dijo marchándose.

Continuara…

Es corto, espero que os guste. Espero reviews.


	5. Chapter 5: BOOTH ESTÁ SANO

**Bones no me pertenece al igual que los personajes, tanto la serie como los personajes les pertenece a Hanson y a FOX.**

**Cap.5: BOOTH ESTA SANO**

Tras el incidente en el Jeffersonian, Booth decide ir al médico ya que lleva días sintiéndose mal además de que hace unas horas se ha mareado en el Jeffersonian, así que nada más salir de allí se dirigió al hospital para que le hiciesen algunas pruebas pertinentes para así saber lo que tenía y que podría hacer para tratárselo.

¿Agente Booth, qué le trae por aquí? – dijo el médico que le opero del tumor.

Mire doctor, hace unos días me empecé a sentir mal y hoy la verdad es que me he mareado. – dijo preocupado.

Está bien, le hare unas cuantas pruebas pero no creo que tenga nada malo, pero se las para salir de dudas.

Pasaron las horas y el médico tenía ya los resultados y efectivamente no tenía nada, Booth estaba sano, de hecho el médico no se explicaba lo que le pasaba pero sospechaba que podía deberse a que alguien de su alrededor estaba esperando un hijo, entonces se lo pregunto.

¿Usted va a ser padre? – dijo el médico.

Sí, mi novia está embarazada de 2 meses. ¿Por?

Hay hombres que sienten las mismas cosas que sienten sus parejas. Lo que intento decirte es que tú eres uno de esos hombres.

Nada más acabar con el médico se dirigió al lugar donde trabajaba Hannah y fue cuando la vio besándose con otro tipo además de que le tocaba la tripa y se la besaba.

¡Eres una zorra! – dio cabreado.

¿Por qué la insulta? – dijo al mismo tiempo que Booth le daba un puñetazo.

¡Porqué lo es! – dijo enfadado.

Y usted es estúpido, ni siquiera es el padre de la criatura que espera Hannah. – dijo a Booth con burla.

¿Hannah, eso es verdad? – dijo tomándola del brazo pero ella no decía nada.

Dile la verdad, mi amor. – dijo besándola.

Booth, lo siento pero él es el padre del bebe que espero. – dijo llorando.

¡Hannah, por tu culpa he perdido por completo a la mujer a la que amo! – dijo marchándose.

Al acabar con Hannah, Booth decide irse al Jeffersonian para hablar nuevamente con Ángela ya que quería que le dijera donde se encontraba Brennan.

Ángela, ¿dónde está Bones? – dijo triste.

Ya te lo dije esta en Los Ángeles.

Lose, ¿pero en qué parte? Ángela es urgente mira, Hannah me mintió el bebe que espera no es mío. Necesito hablar con ella y decirla que la amo. Así que por favor dímelo – dijo llorando.

Siento que el bebe no sea tuyo, se te veía feliz.

Ángela nunca estaría feliz de un bebé que no fuera de Bones.

Está bien, está en esta dirección.

Gracias. – dijo cogiendo la dirección y marchándose hacía el coche.


	6. Chapter 6: BOOTH VA EN BUSCA DE BONES

**Bones no me pertenece al igual que los personajes, tanto la serie como los personajes les pertenece a Hanson y a FOX.**

**Cap.6: BOOTH VA EN BUSCA DE BONES **

Después de tener la dirección en la que se encuentra Bones se pone en marcha pero antes de ir a por Brennan decide pasar por su apartamento para preparar la maleta.

_**Al cabo de unas horas...**_

Booth sale del apartamento y se va a Los Ángeles donde Brennan está viviendo ahora, al llegar allí decide buscar a Bones pero antes se dirige a comer algo ya que tenía mucha hambre pero lo que no sabía era que en ese mismo restaurante se iba a encontrar a Brennan.

- ¿Bones? - dijo sorprendido.

- ¡Booth! ¿Qué haces aquí? Por favor vete. - dijo levantándose al mismo tiempo que Booth veía la pequeña pancita que le sobresalía a Bones.

- Me equivoque. No voy a ser padre. Pero veo que tú vas a ser madre. - dijo triste.

- Sí, voy a ser madre. ¿Qué haces aquí? - dijo tocándose la tripita.

- He venido a buscarte. Ángela me dio la dirección pero creo que es demasiado tarde para pedirte perdón. - dijo Booth.

- No tenías derecho Booth, no te quiero ver. Me tengo que ir - dijo ella molesta ya que Booth la hizo mucho daño.

- Bones, me alegro de que estés bien y que hayas encontrado a alguien que te quiera como yo te quiero. - dijo llorando.

Brennan no decía nada, sólo tenía ganas de decirle que si que le había olvidado que ya había alguien en su vida pero no podía hacerlo porque aún le amaba.

- Bones, enhorabuena vas a ser una madre maravillosa. - dijo mareándose.

- ¿Booth, estás bien? – dijo preocupada.

- Según el médico estoy bien. El me dijo q me mareaba porque sentía los mismos síntomas que mi pareja pero si Hannah no está embarazada de mi porque me sigo mareando a no ser que yo sea el padre del bebe que esperas pero de ser así me lo hubieras dicho.

- Booth aunque tuvieras razón y este niño fuera tuyo, me hiciste daño y ahora estoy sola con mi bebe y tú vienes aquí a decirme q me quieres. No es justo. - dice llorando.

- Lo sé y te pido perdón.

- No sabes todo lo que he sufrido estos meses, Booth me dijiste que la amabas y eso me destruyó y luego me dices que te va a dar un hijo, no sabes lo que he sufrido por eso.

- Brennan no voy a ser padre, me mintió. Por favor dime que lo que estoy sintiendo no es una equivocación, dime que soy el padre de esa criatura por favor. - dijo llorando.

- Sí. Booth, no habido otro hombre en mi vida.

- ¿Por qué te marchaste sin decirme nada? - dijo feliz.

- No tenías derecho, me hiciste demasiado daño. ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Decirte que la dejarás por qué yo también te voy a dar un hijo?

- Bren, yo la hubiera dejado. - dijo llorando al mismo tiempo que ponía la mano en la barriga.

- Pero, tú estabas feliz con ella.

- Lo sé y me equivoque. - dijo arrepentido

- Siento que no seas el padre del bebe que espera Hannah se te veía tan feliz.

- Nunca sería feliz si mi hijo no fuera de la mujer a la que amo. – dijo sin despegar la mano del vientre de Brennan al mismo tiempo que la besa.

- Booth, lo siento pero no puedo. - dice apartándose de él y alejándose.

- Esta bien, me vuelvo hoy a Washington.

- Booth, es peligroso es tarde... si quieres puedes quedarte en mi casa hasta mañana.

- Gracias pero si me quedo no podría contenerme. Cuídate y cuídale. - dijo al mismo tiempo que Bones se lanzaba a sus brazos y le besaba.

- Bren, no me lo pongas más difícil. - dijo apartándola.

- Booth quédate, y mañana renuncio y volvemos a casa pero por favor quédate. Te amo y reconozco que quise alejarme de ti y de todo pero no pude porque todos los días pienso en ti y ahora estas aquí y no quiero perderte.

- Me quedo, te amo Huesos. - dijo besándola apasionadamente.


	7. Chapter 7: BOOTH SALVA A BONES

**Bones no me pertenece al igual que los personajes, tanto la serie como los personajes les pertenece a Hanson y a FOX.**

**Cap.7: BOOTH SALVA A BONES**

Booth y Bones volvieron al día siguiente a Washington ella estaba muy feliz de volver pero al llegar a casa había un tipo extraño la perseguía mientras Booth estaba aparcando, ella volteo pero no le dio tiempo a verle la cara... el tipo la agarro por detrás y la apuntó con un cuchillo muy afilado.

- Deme todo lo que tenga. - dijo.

- Vale. - dijo dándole todo lo que llevaba encima.

- Agente federal, ¡tire el cuchillo ahora! - dijo Booth al mismo tiempo que él bajaba el cuchillo.

Nada más ver que el ladrón bajaba el cuchillo se acercó para detenerle y llamo al FBI para que se lo llevaran y así él se podía quedar con ella ya que tenía miedo de que algo le pasase al bebe.

- ¿Bones, estás bien? - dijo abrazando a Bones.

- Claro, que estoy bien, bueno estamos bien. Booth gracias. – dijo besándole.

- Menos mal que estáis bien. Bueno mi amor, me voy a ir a mi casa. - dijo respondiendo al beso.

- ¿Y por qué no te quedas?

- Cariño, es mejor que vayamos poco a poco.

- Tienes razón. Booth siento habértelo ocultado.

- Hey, no te preocupes está todo bien.

- ¿Te veré mañana en el Jeffersonian?

- Pues claro que sí. Pero trabajaras poco de eso me encargo yo.

- ¿Sabes que te amo?

- Se que me amas al igual que yo a ti. - dijo dándole un beso y marchándose a su casa.

Al día siguiente Booth se dirigía a buscar a Bones pero de repente un coche que le estaba persiguiendo entonces Booth acelero pero aquel coche le echó de la carretera justamente en ese momento alguien llamó a una ambulancia y trasladaron a Booth al hospital.

CONTINUARA

Espero reviews


	8. Chapter 8: BOOTH ES HOSPITALIZADO

**Bones no me pertenece al igual que los personajes, tanto la serie como los personajes les pertenece a Hanson y a FOX.**

**Cap.8: BOOTH ES HOSPITALIZADO**

Nada más ser trasladado al hospital, los paramédicos presentaron el caso al médico que por cierto, el médico se dio cuenta que el herido era Booth.

- Varón de 33 años, sufrió un terrible accidente, su auto se salió de la carretera, no había familiares presentes. - dijo la paramédica.

- Mierda, le conozco. Es un agente federal se llama Seeley Booth hace unos días vino a causa de un mareo pero no se encontró nada de hecho la causa de los mareos es porque su novia está embarazada. - dijo el médico de Booth.

- ¿Qué hacemos, doctor?

- Primero, le haremos unas pruebas acerca del posible daño medular y después veremos que hacemos. - dijo el médico al mismo tiempo que se llevaron a Booth para hacerle las pruebas.

Después de hacerle las pruebas pertinentes decidió llamar a Cullen ya que era el único teléfono que se sabía de memoria y nada más hablar con Cullen y decirle lo que había pasado esté fue corriendo al hospital y nada más llegar llamó a Bones y ella llegó rápido.

- Hola Cullen, ¿qué tal está? - dijo preocupada.

- Todavía no han salido del quirófano. Por cierto enhorabuena. ¿De cuánto estás? – dijo viendo su abultado vientre.

- Gracias. Estoy de 4 meses. ¿Pero, qué es lo que le pasó?

- Booth se salió de la carretera y él está muy grave, Bren le han hecho unas pruebas y le han tenido que operar la columna ya que estaba afectada es posible que se quede paralítico aunque van a tratar de que no sea así.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan operándole? - dijo preocupada.

- Llevan 2 horas hay dentro.

- ¿Es mucho tiempo, cierto?

- Sí, es mucho tiempo pero tranquila que todo estará bien.

- Lo sé.

Pasaron 5 horas hasta que el médico salió del quirófano y les dijo que la operación había ido de maravilla y que en una hora o así despertaría pero que sería normal que sintiera dolor en la espalda durante unos meses ya que ha sido una operación muy complicada.

CONTINUARA

Espero reviews


	9. Chapter 9: BOOTH SE VA RECUPERANDO

**Bones no me pertenece al igual que los personajes, tanto la serie como los personajes les pertenece a Hanson y a FOX.**

**Cap.9: BOOTH SE VA RECUPERANDO **

Mientras Booth seguía dormido, Brennan no se aparta ni un sólo segundo de él, al cabo de una hora Booth empezó abrir los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a Bones pero todavía no sabía que hacía tumbado en un hospital y con molestias en todo el cuerpo.

- Hola Bones. - dijo Booth al abrir los ojos.

- Hola mi amor. ¿Cómo te sientes?- dijo Brennan besándole.

- Dolorido. ¿Qué ha pasado, Bones?

- Tuviste un accidente, te saliste de la carretera y te hiciste daño en la columna, te han tenido que operar pero todo ha salido bien sin embargo el médico ha dicho que será normal que tengas dolores durante unos meses ya que ha sido una operación muy complicada.

- Ahora entiendo porque me duele la espalda. - dijo intentando moverse

- Hey, cariño. No puedes moverte, se te puede soltar algún punto. - dijo sujetándole para que no se moviera.

- Brennan, me duele mucho. ¿Qué me pasa? - dijo al mismo tiempo que sudaba a causa del dolor.

- Llamare al doctor. - dijo besándole.

Al cabo de un rato el médico entró y revisó a Booth nada más revisarle le dijo a Booth que tras el accidente tenía lesionada la espalda y que por ello le han operado y que será normal los dolores pero que al menos no se ha quedado inválido ya que puede caminar.

- ¿Doctor, cuándo me darán el alta? - dijo cansado de estar tumbado.

- En unos días, cuando sepamos que no hay complicaciones.

- ¿A qué se refiere? - dijo preocupado.

- Aunque te hayamos operado y no haya lesiones, es posible que tardes en recuperarte ya que el accidente fue muy grave y llegaste inconsciente, además de que la operación ha sido muy complicada.

- ¿Qué intenta decirme?

- Lo que intento decirte es que puede que las molestias de la espalda sean permanentes pero aunque lo sean no estás paralítico.

- De acuerdo. Gracias.

- De nada. - dijo marchándose.

Pasaron los días y Booth fue dado de alta aunque le dieron una silla para que no se cansará tanto decidió ir andando hasta su coche.

- ¿Booth, quieres qué te ayude?

- Bones, estoy bien reconozco que me duele la espalda pero quiero andar y no mover en la silla.

- Pero, harás lo que ha dicho el médico.

- Si, estaré descansando durante un tiempo. Pero llévame a ver a Cullen para entregarle la baja. - dijo besándole.

CONTINUARA

Espero reviews


	10. Chapter 10:booth pide matrimonio a bones

**Bones no me pertenece al igual que los personajes, tanto la serie como los personajes les pertenece a Hanson y a FOX.**

**Cap.10: BOOTH LE PIDE MATRIMONIO A BONES**

Nada más salir del hospital, como Booth no podía conducir fue Bones quien le llevo al FBI ya que él quería entregarle la baja a Cullen y pedirle que alguien le sustituyera durante unos meses.

- ¿Se puede Cullen? - dijo llamando a la puerta.

- Claro, que sí. ¿Qué tal estás?

- Bueno, me duele la espalda pero es normal el accidente fue muy grave.

- ¿Qué te han dicho los médicos?

- Que puede que las molestias de la espalda sean permanentes y que de momento tengo que estar de baja unos meses hasta que me recupere del todo, así que he venido a pedirte que alguien me tiene que sustituir durante ese tiempo. - dijo entregándole la baja.

- De acuerdo, está bien. - dijo cogiéndole la baja.

- Bueno, pues me tengo que ir.

- De acuerdo, que te mejores.

- Gracias. - dijo marchándose.

Al cabo de unas horas Booth y Bones llegaron a casa pero ella se tenía que ir a ver a Ángela así que Booth aprovecho y aunque tenía que descansar decidió irse a dar una vuelta y vio una joyería así que decidió comprar un anillo para pedirle a Bones que se casase con ella, una vez ya comprado el anillo regreso a la casa y esperó a que llegará Bones y así poder preparar una cena, al cabo de un rato Bones llegó a casa.

- Hola mi amor. - dijo besándola.

- Hola cariño. - dijo respondiendo al beso.

- ¿Sabes qué, mi amor? Iba a dártelo después de cenar, pero... te amo Brennan. Lo supe desde el primer día que te vi, es contigo con la que quiero pasar 30, 40 o 50 años. Hemos pasado cosas malas pero aún así te amo. - dijo mirándola a los ojos.

- Booth. ¿Qué intentas decirme? - dijo mirándole.

- Cásate conmigo, quiero que seas mi mujer. - dijo abriendo la caja.

- Booth, yo te amo. Pero no creo en esas cosas. No soy de las que se casan.

- Se que no te van estas cosas pero te amo.

- Booth, yo también te amo pero llevamos poco tiempo juntos, no estamos preparados y tú lo sabes.

- Bones, nos conocemos desde hace 6 años.

- Lo sé mi amor pero ahora no solo somos compañeros, somos pareja y futuros padres. Vayamos despacio.

- Esta bien, pero al menos ponte el anillo. - dijo al mismo tiempo que le ponía el anillo en el dedo.

- Sabes que Booth, casémonos pero de momento estemos prometidos. – dijo besándole.

- Te amo.

Tras haber aceptado la proposición de matrimonio decidieron olvidarse de la cena y pasar al cuarto donde sucumbieron a la pasión.


	11. Chapter 11: BOOTH Y BONES HACEN EL AMOR

**Bones no me pertenece al igual que los personajes, tanto la serie como los personajes les pertenece a Hanson y a FOX.**

**Cap. 11: BOOTH Y BONES HACEN EL AMOR**

Tras haber aceptado la proposición de matrimonio decidieron olvidarse de la cena y pasar al cuarto donde sucumbirían a la pasión. Booth comenzó quitándola la camisa a Bones y besándola por todo el cuello, ella comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa cuando se lo quitó le beso el pecho para luego dirigirse a sus labios, él le terminó de quitar la camisa mientras la besaba los hombros. Bones le desabrocho el cinturón y el pantalón de Booth, lo mismo hizo él con ella después de esto se las arreglaron como pudieron para deshacerse de lo que les quedaba de ropa y se fueron a la cama, Booth cogió a Bones en brazos y la recostó en ella y encendió las velas y se tumbó encima de ella y la besó por largo tiempo, después siguió por sus hombros bajo hasta su abdomen, siguió por sus largas y preciosas piernas.

Al cabo de un rato, Booth volvió a besar la boca de Bones donde se perdió por un largo y apasionado rato. Booth se prendió de sus labios por un tiempo para ir a su pecho recorriendo cada centímetro con su boca como si reclamará lo que sentía por él. Le encantaba sentir el aroma de su piel pero sobre todo el sabor de sus labios y le dijo al oído...

- ¿Estás lista? - le dijo Booth.

- No sé si estoy o no lista para volver a romper las leyes de la física y más estando embarazada. - dijo Bones apartándose de él.

- Mi amor estas de 4 meses, te aseguró que esto no le hará daño al bebe. - dijo besando el vientre de Bones.

- Entonces estoy lista para que lo hagamos por primera vez estando embarazada. Pero ten cuidado. - dijo besándole apasionadamente.

- No te preocupes. - dijo poniéndose encima de ella.

Booth y Bones sucumbieron a la pasión una y mil veces, ambos estaban felices de volver a romper las leyes de la física, de amarse como lo hicieron antes de que Bones se fuera de Washington pero sobre todo estaban agradecidos con la vida por haberlos vuelto a unir. Bones estaba convencida de lo que dijo Booth hace unos años era cierto "Hacer el amor es cuando dos personas se convierten en una". Mientras lo hacían, Brennan pensaba en lo maravilloso que sería su nueva vida al traer al mundo al hijo de Booth.

Al día siguiente, ambos estaban tirados en la cama, Brennan dejo de pensar y alzo el rostro para ver los ojos de Booth, los dos se miraron sin decir ni una sola palabra. Booth se perdió en los ojos de Bones, los admiraba mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

- ¿Me amas? - dijo mirándole a los ojos.

- Claro que te amo. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? - dijo besándola

- Porque tú eres lo que más he amado y amo en esta vida. - dijo correspondiendo al beso.

- Te amo desde el primer día y siempre te amaré. - dijo besándola apasionadamente.

Bones se tumbó en el pecho de Booth, al mismo tiempo que él la rodeo con su brazo y ambos se quedaron dormidos abrazados el uno al otro.

CONTINUARÁ

ESPERO REVIEWS


	12. Chapter 12: UN CASO PELIGROSO

**Bones no me pertenece al igual que los personajes, tanto la serie como los personajes les pertenece a Hanson y a FOX.**

**Cap. 12: UN CASO PELIGROSO**

Al día siguiente después de que Brennan y Booth hicieran el amor ambos se quedaron un rato tumbados en la cama hasta que de pronto a Booth le sonó el móvil y Brennan le rogó que lo apagase ya que Booth estaba de baja pero Booth le dijo que la espalda no le dolía que quería volver al FBI así que decidió llamar a Cullen ya que le había llamado él.

- ¿Jefe, que ocurre? - dijo Booth llamando a Cullen.

- Nada, me he confundido. No me acordaba de que usted estaba de baja.

- Jefe, sé que me dieron de alta ayer y que no puedo trabajar todavía pero hoy la espalda no me duele por eso le pido que me deje a mi ese caso y a Bones.

- Esta bien pero con una condición si te duele la espalda pararas.

- De acuerdo.

- Hay un caso, se trata de un caso ha aparecido un cadáver cerca del parque Lincoln.

- De acuerdo estaremos allí. - dijo colgando.

Booth nada más colgar el teléfono miró a Bones y vio que ella estaba preocupada y sabía que era por él.

- Bones, tenemos un caso han encontrado un cadáver cerca del parque Lincoln. - dijo yendo a la ducha.

- Booth, no creo que sea bueno que vuelvas tan pronto a trabajar.

- Bones, estoy bien hoy no me ha dolido la espalda además si me duele dejó el caso.

- Esta bien mi amor. - dijo besándole.

Al cabo de unos minutos ambos subieron a la SUV hasta que llegaron a la escena del crimen y fueron hacía la víctima.

- ¿Sabes qué sexo es? - dijo Booth.

- Femenina, unos 25 años al parecer le fracturaron 3 costillas y la dispararon en el vientre pero lo que la mató fue un golpe en la parte occipital de la cabeza por las marcas en el cráneo yo diría que fue causado por la pistola. Además le graparon un papel con la O - dijo viendo la cara de Booth.

- No puede ser... otra vez. - dijo viendo a Bones.

- ¿Qué ocurre, mi amor? - dijo preocupada.

- Hace unos años se encontró un cuerpo con las mismas descripciones pero a ese cadáver le graparon un papel con la B.

- Te refieres a un asesino en serie.

- Sí, un asesino que pone en un papel las letras de mi nombre.

- Entonces que lleven los restos al Jeffersonian para encontrar algunas pistas que nos puedan llevar al asesino antes de que siga matando.

- Cariño, este caso es muy peligroso no quiero que corráis peligro ahora estas embarazada y tienes que cuidarte. Tal vez es mejor que me ayudes estando en el laboratorio y lo demás déjamelo a mí. – dijo mirándola.

- Vale, me parece bien. - dijo abrazándole.


	13. Chapter 13: UN CASO PELIGROSO 2ª PARTE

**Bones no me pertenece al igual que los personajes, tanto la serie como los personajes les pertenece a Hanson y a FOX.**

**Cap. 13: UN CASO PELIGROSO (2ª PARTE)**

Ambos se subieron a la SUV y se dirigieron al laboratorio y al cabo de unos minutos se reunieron todos en la plataforma donde se encontraba el cadáver.

- Doctora Brennan, tomaré algunas porciones de tierra e insectos para determinar el tiempo que estuvo en el parque Lincoln. - dijo Hodgins.

- Yo limpiare los huesos y confirmare las marcas del cadáver. - dijo Cam.

- Yo tomare la estructura del cráneo para saber quien es nuestra víctima. - dijo Ángela.

- Vale. Gracias amigos por ayudarme además tienen que saber que el asesino puede ir tras Booth. - dijo Bones preocupada.

- Hey Bones, estaré bien no te preocupes. - dijo besándola al mismo tiempo que acariciaba el vientre de Bones.

- Esta bien, mi amor. - dijo correspondiendo al beso que le daba Booth.

Unas horas más tarde averiguaron el nombre de la víctima que se llamaba Samantha García, Booth decidió ir a ver a los familiares junto con Bones pero mientras hablaban con los familiares Booth vio algo extraño así que salió y el hombre que vigilaba a Booth salió corriendo pero Booth decidió perseguirle aún sabiendo que era posible que le doliese la espalda pero aún así le siguió, sin embargo a Booth ese hombre le sonaba.

- ¡Soy agente federal, deténgase! - dijo dándole el alto al hombre.

- Agente Booth, debe de haber encontrado otra letra en un cadáver debe de haber sido la O, ya que la primera fue la B. - dijo parándose para hablar con Booth.

- Así que fuiste tú, ¿por qué, James? - dijo con dolor en la espalda.

- Por tu culpa me echaron del FBI. Al matar a esas personas y marcar las letras era el comienzo de mi venganza.

- James, sabes que quedas detenido por el asesinato de dos mujeres. - dijo poniéndole las esposas.

- ¿Tú crees? - dijo James empujándole al mismo tiempo que Booth se cayó de espaldas.

Pero al intentar escapar Booth le disparó en la pierna justo en ese momento salió Brennan de la casa de la familia y nada más oír el disparo salió corriendo para ver que había pasado y vio a Booth en el suelo y al otro detenido y herido en la pierna.

- Booth, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? - dijo preocupada.

- Se llama James es el asesino quería vengarse de mí le he esposado pero me ha empujado y me he caído de espaldas así que como se iba a escapar le he disparado para que no lo consiguiera. Pide refuerzos.

- ¿Puedes moverte? - dijo a Booth.

- No, sólo los brazos y el cuello pero de cintura para abajo no.

- Todo saldrá bien. - dijo besándole al mismo tiempo que llegaba los refuerzos junto con las ambulancias.

**CONTINUARÁ… ESPERO REVIEWS**


	14. Cap14: BOOTH ES INGRESADO DE URGENCIA

**Bones no me pertenece al igual que los personajes, tanto la serie como los personajes les pertenece a Hanson y a FOX.**

**CAPÍTULO 14 - BOOTH ES INGRESADO DE URGENCIA**

Mientras Bones besaba a Booth, las ambulancias y los refuerzos llegaban para atender a los dos heridos y para detener a James que era uno de los heridos.

- Charlie, James es el asesino de dos mujeres quería vengarse de mí a la primera mujer le dejo como pista un la segunda una O. James era agente federal pero le echaron y me culpa de ello por eso las mato para así comenzar su venganza. - dijo Booth al ver a Charlie deteniendo a James.

- Esta bien, ¿tú como te encuentras? - pregunto Charlie.

- Estado mejor, me fastidiado de nuevo la espalda con el empujón de James me caído de espaldas. - contesto Booth.

- Espero que no sea nada.

- Lo sé Charlie. Gracias. - dijo mientras le subían a la ambulancia para llevarle al hospital junto a Bren que no se separaba de él.

Al llegar al hospital Booth fue atendido por el médico que le operó cuando tuvo el accidente del coche en el que se fastidio la columna y casi le deja paralítico.

- Agente Booth veo que le traen de nuevo al hospital, ¿qué le sucede esta vez? - pregunto el médico.

- Digamos que he incumplido sus órdenes y como no me dolía la espalda pues me encargue de un caso y el culpable de ese caso me empujo y me caí de espaldas desde entonces no me puedo mover de cintura para abajo.

- ¿Sabe que puede que se haya quedado paralítico, verdad?

- Sí lo sé.

- Le haré una radiografía y veré que tiene.

- Gracias doctor.

- De nada agente Booth. - dijo llevándoselo.

Al cabo de un rato el médico llego con Booth tras terminar de hacerle las pruebas pertinentes para ver el estado de la espalda.

- ¿Doctor, cómo esta mi pareja? - pregunto Brennan.

- Mi amor estoy bien. - contesto Booth ya que no quería que Bren supiera la verdad pero el médico se lo acabó contando.

- El agente Booth tiene la vertebra rota la misma que se rompió en el accidente hay que operarle o su parálisis será irreversible.

- ¿Quiere decir que si no se opera quedará paralítico para siempre?

- Así es, aunque puede que si le operamos este un tiempo en silla de ruedas pero volvería a caminar.

- ¿Cuándo... le piensa operar? - pregunto Bren.

- Lo antes posible, veré si mañana hay quirófano de ser así le operaremos mañana. Pero hoy se queda ingresado.

**CONTINUARÁ… ESPERO REVIEWS**


	15. CAPÍTULO 15 - BRENNAN ES SECUESTRADA

**Bones no me pertenece al igual que los personajes, tanto la serie como los personajes les pertenece a Hanson y a FOX.**

**CAPÍTULO 15 - BRENNAN ES SECUESTRADA**

El médico miró si había o no quirófano para mañana; de ser así lo reservaría ya que contra antes operase a Booth antes sabrían si la lesión era permanente o temporal y así lo hizo el médico al ver que había un quirófano libre para mañana a las 8:30 am, una vez que el quirófano fue reservado volvió a la habitación de Booth para hablar con él, Bren se había ido a descansar.

- Agente Booth mañana a las 8:30 le operaremos contra antes lo hagamos será mucho mejor para su espalda. - dijo el médico.

- Doctor, ¿qué probabilidades hay de que después de la operación pueda volver a caminar? - pregunto Booth preocupado.

- No te voy a mentir, pero es posible que tengas una pequeña cojera aunque puedas andar. Booth tu vertebra está rota y no es la primera vez que se te rompe ya te opere cuando tuviste el accidente y no has guardado reposo eso te puede afectar ya que no sabremos como lo tienes hasta que te operemos. - contesto el médico.

- Gracias por ser sincero doctor.

- De nada. - dijo el médico.

Al día siguiente a primera hora de la mañana el médico fue a la habitación de Booth para llevarle al quirófano y operarle lo antes posible antes de que sea demasiado tarde y el agente Booth pierda la movilidad de sus piernas ya que era joven para que dejase de andar, todos estaban a la espera del resultado de la operación hasta que pasadas un par de horas salió el médico con muy buenas noticias.

- ¿Familiares del agente Booth? - pregunto el médico.

- Nosotros, aunque yo soy su novia pero ellos son nuestros amigos. - respondió Bren.

- ¿Cómo esta? - pregunto Sweets.

- El agente Booth está francamente bien, la operación ha sido un éxito pero debo decirles que la vertebra estaba muy dañada ya que es la segunda vez que se la operamos.

- ¿Quiere decir qué esta paralitico? - pregunto Bren.

- No quiero decir eso. Andará pero con tiempo y rehabilitación, necesitara estar en la silla temporalmente, el problema es que si se levanta antes de tiempo puede que esa vertebra se rompa de nuevo y no vuelva a caminar más así que deberá hacer que su pareja respete mi recomendación médica o quedará paralítico de por vida.

- De acuerdo doctor, mi pareja hara todo lo posible ya que querrá ponerse bien del todo.

Pasaron los días y Booth estaba todavía en el hospital y Bren aprovecho que él estaba allí para ir hacer algo de compra lo que no podía imaginarse era que al ir al centro comercial la iban a secuestrar; nada más ser secuestrada el secuestrador llamo a Seeley Booth para decirle que había secuestrado a su chica ya que quería venganza porque él había detenido a James

**Continuara...**


End file.
